


With Cinnamon

by dncrnthedark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dncrnthedark/pseuds/dncrnthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma's date with Hook doesn't go as planned, Regina is there to lend a hand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Cinnamon

Regina knocked on the door and waited for a response. Henry had called and asked her to come over to the Snowing home because he was worried about Emma. She'd apparently had her first date with the pirate, much to Regina's dismay, and to Henry's from what he'd said on the phone. Even though Emma had come home and told her mom and dad things and gone well, she'd been sullen and withdrawn the rest of the night. Henry had listened to the exchange, had gone upstairs and called Regina, hoping she'd be the one Emma would open up to.

When an answer did not come, she decided to use her skills to let herself in. The house was dimly lit, assuming that the Charmings had retired for the evening and Henry was probably in his room, she saw the only person still downstairs. 

"Emma?" 

"Go away." 

"Well, that's not happening. Besides, Henry's worried about you. And to be honest, so am I. What happened tonight Emma?"

Regina sat down next to Emma on the sofa. Emma was curled into herself hugging a pillow, dressed in a pale pink flowy dress. Hair up in a high pony tail, but her make-up had long since been rubbed away by tears and tissues.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma hugged the pillow closer to her as if it was a shield.

Regina looked over Emma's defiant face and realized she'd have to take a different approach.

"I'm not going to force you. I've been through my fair share of crappy moments. But I'm not going to leave. So, why don't you get out of that dress and get comfy and I'll make hot cocoa." Regina didn't wait for an answer, she got up and headed to the kitchen.

Emma paused for a moment, and thought about the prospect of sitting here in her sweat shorts and tank top with a woman who was willing to be a confidant AND make her cocoa. Emma watched Regina navigate the kitchen as if she lived here. A feeling of gratitude came over Emma as she realized that maybe a friend was what she needed right now.

"With cinnamon?"

Regina looked over her shoulder and gave Emma a grin,

"Yes, how could I forget cinnamon."

Emma wasn't sure she was willing to talk yet but she untangled herself and went to change. As she walked past the kitchen, she glanced up and noticed Regina looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You look lovely, that's all. Whatever happened with Hook tonight, I hope he at least told you that." A little embarrassed, Regina turned and busied herself with making cocoa.

Emma didn't know what to say to that. She'd never had a compliment that felt so sincere and that made her self-conscious. Feeling her face flush she began to walk away.

"Thank you."

Several minutes later Emma came out in a white tank top and lose grey gym shorts. Her hair was left down and face freshly washed.

She plopped unceremoniously down on a bar stool in front of the kitchen island as Regina placed a large mug of hot cocoa and cinnamon in front of her.

"Thank you Regina. I appreciate you coming over. I assume Henry called you?"

"He's a good boy. And he loves you. He doesn't like to see you hurt Emma."

Regina could tell she'd hit a chord with Emma because she suddenly looked so exasperated. She was a little taken aback when Emma started talking.

"It's not that I'm hurt! I'm not, he didn't hurt me per say. I just… I … I don't know! I guess I was just expecting more. Regina, this was supposed to be the start of my happy ending. This was my first 'date' with someone who thinks the world of me and when he kissed me…. "

Emma trailed off, lost in her own frustration. She barely noticed that Regina had come to sit down next to her. Regina lightly touched Emma's shoulder to bring her back to reality.

"Emma? What happened when he kissed you?

 A thought came in to Regina's mind that infuriated almost instantaneously.

"He didn't take advantage did he? If he tried anything lascivious with you I'll tear out his heart and…"

"Whoa Regina slow down! He didn't. I promise. He kissed me and I just…didn't… _FEEL_ anything. You know, you're supposed to feel head over heels and butterflies and all that crap when you kiss the person you're supposed to be with and it just wasn't there. And I'm just, I don't know, sad. And confused! I was supposed to be happy and here I am again screwing it up. "

Emma sighed and took a small drink from her mug. She felt no better saying her thoughts aloud. She said for a moment staring into her cocoa and realized that Regina hadn't said anything.

When Emma looked at her, Regina was wearing an expression that confused Emma even further. Regina's face was full of what looked to Emma like hope. She had a crooked smile on and she could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Regina?"

"I'm sorry Emma. I know that you feel like you've messed something up but you haven't. You didn't feel love because he's not the one for you. There's nothing wrong with that. You still have a lot to be thankful for and look forward to and you still have…"

Regina paused mid-sentence, unsure how to continue. Or if she should continue.

Emma moved closer to Regina.

"What Regina, what do I still have, tell me." Emma's voice dropped to a whisper.

 "…Me… Emma. You have me."

"Do you mean that? Really mean it Regina. Because I don't think I can take another disappointment. Not when it comes to you."

 Regina closed the space between them, brushed Emma's hair away from her face and pressed her lips to Emma's mouth. Her kiss was gentle but exquisite. Regina left nothing behind. She placed every last hope, every broken dream, every disappointment that life had offered and transformed it in a single, loving, wanting, kiss. Slowly and methodically, she wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her into her body, as close as she could without sharing the same skin. Her heart was racing as she released Emma's lips from hers. Emma's breathing was quick but her face was soft and pink cheeked.

"Do you believe me?" Regina asked with a sly grin.

Emma squeezed Regina a little closer.

 "Hmm…I don’t know…I think I might need a little more convincing."  


End file.
